Timeline
A timeline of events in Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. Timeline 1983 Dynaman *The Jashinka Empire rises to the surface from the underground in order to conquer Earth. As they emerge, Dr. Kyuutarou Yumeno gather together five scientists with huge dreams to fight them as the Dynaman. *Princess Chimera emerges to assist the Jashinka cause due to the consistant failures of her brother Prince Megiddo *After defeating all of his created Evolution Beasts, General Kar appears to the Dynaman to state that something worse is awaiting them. *Kar releases his first Mechavolution Beasts upon the Dynaman, with tremendous force and power that resists even the team's Super Dynamite attack, forcing them to find a way to break through the creations. *After intensive training under Dr. Yumeno, the Dynaman develop the New Super Dynamite attack, with enough power and explosive force to destroy Mechavolution Beasts. *The Millennium Cave, a sealed Jashinka site, is opened revealing the traitorous General Zenobia who swears allegiance once again to Emperor Aton. During her first attack, she nearly discovers Dyna Station beneath the Yumeno First-Dream Invention Center, forcing the team to abandon their cover until the Jashinka are stopped. *After one failure too many, Emperor Aton punishes his son, Prince Megiddo, by having all his tails cut off and to be eternally imprisoned within the Millennium Cave. However with great persistence and anger at his scenario, Megiddo creates a hole through another part of the cave and escapes. *The Dark Knight emerges, causing grief to both the Dynaman and the Jashinka as a wild-card opponent. *While creating a poison gas for Mechavolution Beast Poison Gas Weasel, General Kar discovers the cave as the secret location of the Retro Genes abandoned by Dr. Tooyama; the Dynaman capture all of the genetics in the cave to prevent the Jashinka from using them. *Seeing the potential of the Retro Genes, Zenobia makes a deal with the Dark Knight to gain them for herself. Other Events * Fearful of his hooligan nature, the mother of Ryuuta Nanbara straightens him out in order to attempt to make him a better person. * The Nagoya area releases a special rare edition of cup noodles in honor of the Olympics the following year. * Upon the birth of twin boys by a Dai woman and Lieutenant Colonel Shadam of the Gorma, the elder Akomaru is taken in to be trained to be a Gorma warrior; however with the younger ordered to die by Gorma law, his mother runs away with him to protect him from this fate, abandoning the elder twin. * The video game is released. '' *Births: Kou of the Howling New Star (KibaRanger), Akomaru, Yousuke Shiina (HurricaneRed), Ranru Itsuki (AbareYellow), Houka Ozu (MagiPink), Souta Mogami (Bouken Blue), Nobuo Akagi (Akiba Red) 1984 Dynaman *The Dynaman track down their mentor Dr. Yumeno in the mine he buried the Retro Genes, discovering him as the Dr. Tooyama who invented them and the reason the Jashinka is attacking. Collecting the remainders of the Retro Genes, the Dynaman destroy all of the creation. *Dr. Yumeno abandons the Dynaman in an attempt to sacrifice himself both to take down the Jashinka and to forever hide the secret of Retro Genes. *General Kar captures Yumeno with Computer Dragon (his most powerful Mechavolution Beast) to recreate the Retro Genes for Aton, but Zenobia and the Dark Knight switch Yumeno with a dummy before returning to the Grand Gizmo, creating anger and mistrust between the emperor and his scientist while keeping Yumeno for their own Retro Genes research. *Thinking the Dynaman had regained Yumeno, Kar attacks them with a frontal assault and withstands all their attacks, even New Super Dynamite! Weakened by the Dynaman's attack, he returns to the Grand Gizmo where he dies after firing Big Bang Beam one last time against the defeated Computer Dragon (which was destroyed by the Dark Knight). *Yumeno is hypnotized to recreate the Retro Genes to use in a devise to give Zenobia the power of 10-Tails. *The Dark Knight confronts Emperor Aton when he discovers where he and Zenobia are; after a massive showdown, Aton is defeated by the warrior. *Zenobia emerges to show the emergence of her ten-tails, but the machine was revealed to be sabotaged by the Dark Knight, making her wither away into nothing after gaining ultimate power. *Hokuto Dan (DynaRed) reveals the Dark Knight as Prince Megiddo, who achieved all this both for revenge on his elders and to prove his power even without tails; both Megiddo and Chimera are declared the Jashinka's ruler as Aton dies. *Megiddo's first act as emperor is to seal the Dynaman within the Millennium Cave; the coordinated actions of the team and Dr. Yumeno allow the team to escape, with DyJupiter destroying the entry with missiles to allow escape. *After a final ground showdown with Megiddo and Chimera, the emperors escape to the Grand Gizmo; the Dynaman use DynaRobo to slice the Jashinka mothership, killing both rulers, destroying the Grand Gizmo and bringing the Jashinka threat to an end.